Le vol du siècle
by A Renier
Summary: Lorsqu'il s'agit de moralité, Quark peut-être impitoyable.


Le vol du siècle.

\- « Quark peut-il me recevoir ? »

Rom, frère cadet mais également employé et souffre-douleur du bien nommé Quark dévisagea la charmante jeune férengie en élégante robe verte ne laissant rien paraître de ses formes, ce qui est pour tous férengis qui se respectent le summum de l'érotisme.

\- « Non, » finit-il par dire une fois ces hormones revenues à un taux acceptable.

La charmante jeune férengi eut une moue délicieuse

\- « Ah ! Je joue de malheur, » fit-elle. « Moi qui espérais tant le trouver ici ! »

Et, fouillant dans un élégant petit sac à main, elle tendit une carte de visite gravée en taille-douce à son nom : _Nordlaw._

\- « J'aurais tant voulu le rencontrer. Lui qui apporte fièrement la civilisation Férengie à tous ces barbares. » Poursuivit-elle. « Me permettriez-vous au moins de visiter ses quartiers. »

\- « C'est que mademoiselle, » dit Rom de plus en plus émoustillé, il n'est pas dans les habitudes de la maison ... »

La jeune férengie saisit dans son sac une barrette de latinium.

\- « Écoutez; » fit-elle, « je regagne Férenginar dans moins d'une heure, je serais tout à fait désolée de ne pas avoir à défaut d'avoir pu rencontrer le grand homme au moins avoir vu où il vit. »

Rom jeta un bref regard à la barrette, puis il dit:

\- « C'est que mademoiselle, mon frère... »

\- « Vous êtes son frère ! Mais oui bien sûr, d'aussi belles et imposantes oreilles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un membre de cette prestigieuse famille de riche aventurier, » fit la charmante jeune férengie avec un délicieux sourire, un de ces sourires connus pour avoir désarmé les plus entêtés misogynes.

La barrette changea de main.

\- « Dans ce cas. Il est certain que Quark ne se refuserait pas à vous faire les honneurs de ses quartiers. »

Et il introduisit la visiteuse dans les quartiers de Quark.

\- « Oh comme c'est beau ! » S'exclama la jeune férengie face au bric-à-brac surdoré de l'appartement.

Rom sourit d'admiration. Décidément cette jeune fille avait du goût. Face à autant de qualités il se sentait le cœur tendrement ému, irradié de bonté profonde.

\- « Voici le cabinet de travail de mon frère » dit-il, en ouvrant la lourde porte tournante.

Nordlaw tomba littéralement en extase.

\- « Combien délicieux ! » fit-elle en joignant les mains. « Et ce bureau comptable tout doré. »

\- « Entièrement doré à l'or fin, une relique de famille, le conseiller Brunt nous a en proposé une fortune, évidemment mon frère a refusé. Il fait monter le prix. »

\- « Comme il a raison ! » fit la charmante jeune férengie. Puis tout en faisant passer son doigt le long de l'oreille gauche de son guide. « Rom, vous n'auriez pas quelques vers gris, j'ai une faim d'ascit. »

\- « Bien volontiers. Le temps de passer par les cuisines du bar et je vous apporte cela. »

Mais lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard Rom revient, la mystérieuse jeune férengie avait disparu.

\- « Qui diable est-ce là ? » s'enquit quelques heures plus tard Quark auprès de son frère lorsqu'il aperçut la carte de visite de la visiteuse.

\- « Une jeune personne qui est venue cet après-midi. »

\- « Que voulait-elle ? »

\- « Te voir et visité tes quartiers. »

\- « Visiter mes quartiers ? » Hurla Quark en s'élançant vers son bureau et le coffre qui y était dissimulé.

...

\- « ROM ! »

\- « Oui, » Répondit le frère de Quark en entrant à son tour dans le bureau.

\- « ROM, sort l'inventaire secret nous allons tout vérifiez et par la Grande Trésorerie, s'il manque la moindre chose tu me la rembourseras au centuple. Dois-tu pour cela travailler gratuitement jusqu'à ta mort. »

\- « Mais je travaille déjà gratuitement. »

\- « Alors, je te vendrai organe par organe. »

Nordlaw allait se rendre à la salle à manger du transporteur civil Penchap, quand on bipa à la porte.

\- « Qui est là ? »

\- « Officier de sécurité Wade. », répondit une voix.

\- « Entrez officier Wade... Que puis-je pour vous ? »

\- « Passagère Nordlaw. Nous avons reçu une plainte d'Odo le chef de la sécurité de la station DS9 qui nous informe que vous auriez dérobé des rubis Jorkanien pour une valeur approximative de 1.500 barrettes de latinium. Est-ce exact ? »

\- « Absolument pas. Et puis cela serait-il, ce vaisseau bat pavillon Penchap, et si ma mémoire est bonne, Penchap n'a pas de traité d'extradition vers Bajor et vos lois ne vous permet pas d'enquêter sur des délits commis hors de votre territoire. »

\- « Vous avez parfaitement, mais nous permettrez-vous de fouiller vos quartiers et ce dans le seul but de préserver votre réputation. »

\- « Fouiller ma cabine, rien que cela. »

\- « Oui Passagère. »

\- « Et si je ne veux pas moi, que l'on fouille ma cabine, vous allez faire quoi ? M'éjecter dans l'espace ? »

\- « Vous qui connaissez si bien nos lois, vous devez savoir que nous sommes un peuple pacifique. Si vous refusez de vous soumettre à la fouille la prochaine fois que nous passerons sur DS9 nous proposerons, pour une somme symbolique, aux autorités Bajoranne de louer pour une heure notre vaisseau, ce qu'ils feront pendant cette heure ne sera pas soumis à nos lois. »

\- « À condition que je reste à bord bien sûr, seulement il se trouve que j'ai prévu de descendre à la prochaine station. Je vous rappelle que sans inculpation, vous ne pouvez me retenir contre mon gré. »

\- « Vous avez raison, nous nous contenterons après avoir évacué les autres passagers de ce pont de le dépressuriser. Libre à vous ensuite d'ouvrir ou pas la porte étanche de votre cabine. »

\- « Ce ne serait qu'une autre forme de détention, vous n'en avez pas le droit. »

\- « Selon vos critères, pas selon les nôtres. »

\- « Bien je cède, vous et vos sbires pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais c'est du temps perdu, je n'ai rien fait. »

\- « Nous n'en doutons pas. » Conclut l'Officier Penchap avant de commencer la fouille.

Quark assis dans son fauteuil préféré, une réplique de celui du Grand Nagus, se sentait aussi heureux que les circonstances lui permettaient de l'être, quand le signal d'appel de son transmetteur mural se mit à vibrer.

\- « _Un appel en PCV de Férenginar, prenez-vous la communication ?_ » Fit la voix de l'ordinateur.

\- « Bien sûr que non. » Répondit Quark.

\- « Et si c'était maman ? » Demande Rom depuis sa table de travail.

\- « Maman !? Raison de plus de refuser. » Grogna Quark, alors qu'un second signal sort du transmetteur.

\- « _Un appel de Férenginar, prenez-vous la communication ?_ »

\- « Oui. »

 _\- « Audio seulement. »_ Précisa l'ordinateur.

 _\- « Je parle bien à Quark, le tenancier de la station DS9 ? »_ Fit une voix chantante.

\- « Je suis Quark. »

 _\- « J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »_

\- « Honnête je suppose Nordlaw »

 _\- « Qui dites-vous ? »_

\- « Arrêtons de jouer, vous êtes Nordlaw, l'impudente femelle qui m'a dévalisé. Et brancher la vidéo, un, je n'aime pas parler dans le vide, deux, vous dissimulez ne sert à rien, Odo notre chef de la sécurité à déjà votre cursus complet et s'il existait le moindre doute le regard béa de mon frère en face de moi les dissiperait immédiatement. »

 _\- « Merci »,_ Répondit la jeune férengie décochant à son interlocuteur son plus fascinant sourire

Mais les yeux des deux adversaires demeuraient aiguisés, vigilants, et leurs regards se croisaient: prêts à s'entrechoquer. comme les épées entre les mains d'experts duellistes,

\- « Que voulez-vous de moi ? » Demande Quark.

 _\- « 150 barrettes de latinium. »_

\- « Réellement ? »

 _\- « Réellement. »_

\- « Un chantage ? »

La charmante jeune férengie indiqua d'un geste qu'une telle vilenie était loin de sa pensée

 _\- « Quel vilain mot ! »_ Fit-elle, _« Nous parlons affaires. 150 barrettes. Dix pour cent de ce que je vous aurais soit disant dérobés. Et que m'apprête à vous rendre. »_

\- « Que vous vous apprêtez à me rendre ! »

 _\- « C'est une image, nous savons parfaitement vous et moi que le coffre était vide et que je ne vous aie rien pris. »_

\- « Comment cela ! Le vol a été enregistré par la sécurité de la station, ainsi qu'à la tour du commerce, la taxe de dix pour cent pour « Incitation au vol, par manque de prévoyance » à d'ailleurs déjà été payé à celle-ci. »

 _\- « Ainsi que la déclaration de vol au Consortium des assurances d'Orion je suppose, vous savez qu'ils peuvent devenir terriblement dangereuses, quand ils apprennent qu'ils ont été trompés. »_

\- « C'est pour cela les 150 barrettes. Pour tenir vos lèvres closes. Vous vous croyez très maligne n'est-ce pas ? »

 _\- « Je ne réclame rien, cher monsieur, je suis bien trop réservée. Je vous soumets une demande. »_

\- « Vous ne réclamez rien, dites-vous ? Eh bien ! Moi non plus, je n'ai rien réclamé au Consortium. »

 _\- « Mais alors pourquoi ? »_

\- « Pourquoi ? Par vengeance, officiellement le vol à eu lieu, comme en témoigne le dépôt de plainte à la justice Bajorane ainsi que le reçu de la Tour du Commerce sur Férenginar. Quand au Consortium Orion tant que je ne leur réclame rien il ne feront rien...»

 _\- « Mais »_

\- « Ne interrompez pas jeune femelle impudique, moi je suis en règles avec la Tour du commerces, mais vous avez-vous réglés la taxe de dédouanement. »

 _\- « Mais, il n'y a pas eu vol. »_

\- « Prouvez-le. Et vite car le délais est presque expiré pour vous acquitté de la taxe. Bientôt la Tour va envoyé à vos trousses ses agents recouvreurs et par rapport à eux les mercenaires Orion sont des anges. Et je ne vous parle pas des aventuriers de tout poil qui fantasme sur votre fortune. »

 _\- « C'est ignoble. »_

\- « Exact. Ha ! Une dernière chose avant que je coupe la communication. Cours Nordlaw, cours »

\- « Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais mon frère. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? » Demande Rom une fois la communication coupée.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... Dit-moi mon frère es-tu retourné dernièrement sur notre planète mère ? On y vois de plus en plus de femelles impudiquement recouvert d'étoffes les recouvrant de la tête au pieds, de plus en plus de sociétés commerciales sont dirigées par des femmes, et maintenant elles voudraient pouvoir voler... Que nous resterait-il à nous, car si leurs lobes sont plus petits que les nôtres, elles ont des arguments que nous n'avons, il n'y a que voir ta tête pour être convaincu du fait. »

\- « Elle est si jolie. »

\- « Oh arrête de m'embêter avec cela et travaille. N'oublie pas que tu as encore à me dédommager du préjudice que ta bêtise m'a fais subit. »

\- « Mais tu viens de dire qu'il n'y a pas eu vol ! »

\- « Prouve-le. »

 **FIN**


End file.
